


Amputations

by redwitch (crimsonwitch)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwitch/pseuds/redwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eles eram apenas uma história ― uma linda, linda história é verdade, mas uma história inacabada. Interrompida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She

**Author's Note:**

> História feita para o III Challenge do Twitter, cujo o tema da vez foi Angst.
> 
> Prompt: Your OTP promise to wait for each other, but ten years is an awfully long time.

I.

Você achou que jamais seria capaz de viver sem ele. Você achou que precisava dele para sobreviver ― para durar mais um dia naquela existência miserável, só mais um dia. Essa era a sua verdade universal, aquela coisa fixa que jamais poderia ser mudada ou questionada. Você precisava dele, simples assim. Como uma droga, algo que nunca lhe fizera exatamente bem, mas que era tão essencial, tão importante, que você simplesmente não conseguia se imaginar deixando de lado. Ele era o seu mundo, o seu universo inteiro, ele era tudo o que você tinha. A razão pelo qual os seus pulmões continuavam inalando e exalando o ar a sua volta e o motivo pelo qual seu coração continuava a bater ― ele era tudo, tudo, tudo pra você.

 

O remédio para a dor insustentável da existência.

A única coisa que mantinha sua sanidade nos dias mais sombrios.

 

E por muito tempo você acreditou disso. Mesmo quando ele foi embora ― tirado de você, como se a prisão nunca houvesse sido culpa dele pra começo de conversa e como se ele fosse inocente por todos os crimes do quais o acusavam, mesmo que você soubesse a verdade ―, mesmo quando ele não estava mais lá continuou pensando assim. No começo foi um inferno: mal levantava da cama, se isolara de todos os seus amigos, começara até mesmo a utilizar drogas novamente, se distanciando de tudo o que a vida tinha para oferecer e se prendendo a promessa de um futuro que poderia nunca mais vir.

 

― São só dez anos, Angie ― Ele havia dito durante uma de suas visitas, o telefone do presidio sendo o único toque que você sentia há meses. Gélido e distante. Impessoal ― Espere por mim, ok?

 

― É claro que sim ― Respondeu, sem sequer hesitar, as lágrimas caindo do seu rosto e sua mente se perguntando, desesperada, como diabos você conseguiria sobreviver até lá. Como você sequer conseguiria existir por mais um dia sequer ― Eu amo você ― Completou, num sussurro, quase baixo demais para que ele conseguisse escutar, o desespero impregnado tanto em suas palavras quanto em seu coração, pesado demais para que conseguisse suportar.

 

E foi ali que você percebeu que não conseguia mais respirar ― toda a sua vida estava desmoronando.

 

◆

 

Mas no final ele não era o universo ― ele não era sequer o mundo. Ele era apenas mais uma das sete bilhões de pessoas no planeta, apenas uma das outras sete bilhões de possibilidades. Sete bilhões de futuros. Apenas uma história ― uma linda, linda história é verdade, mas uma história inacabada. Interrompida. E, por mais que você tenha jurado que jamais iria esquecê-lo, você aos poucos foi se acostumando com a sua ausência.

 

Demorou, é claro, demorou muito. Mas depois de anos o ar voltava lentamente aos seus pulmões e o seu coração dava, outra vez, sinais de vida ― batendo fraco e tímido no começo, como se temesse se quebrar novamente, mas aos poucos ganhando força. As cores voltavam a enfeitar a terra, ainda que opacas, e cada dia já não era apenas mais uma continuação do anterior em um eterno e vívido pesadelo que nunca parecia ter fim, mas sim um novo começo, uma nova chance. Você foi voltando a viver, não porque desejasse isso, mas porque sabia que no fim era a única coisa que podia fazer ― um dia de cada vez, dizia a si mesma, até que as semanas se transformassem em meses e meses se transformassem em anos. Um dia de cada vez, até que novas histórias fossem criadas e novos amores vividos. A espera se tornando cada vez menos e menos importante.

 

Porque um dia você achou que ele era o seu mundo, mas acontece que esse mundo é seu ― apenas seu.


	2. He

II.

 

Você nunca havia dado valor a ela. Afinal, ela era apenas uma garotinha bobinha, não era? Uma menina perdida que o seguia para todos os lados e fazia tudo o que você queria. Alguém que estava tão desesperada por amor, que não se importava em se humilhar um pouco para consegui-lo; que não se importava em se anular. Apenas uma garota ingênua que se agarrava a você porque não conseguia viver por conta própria.

 

E funcionava bem até: ela era bonita, legal e não era má companhia, então sempre a mantinha por perto, de uma maneira ou de outra. Não porque a amasse ou porque ela fosse sua alma gêmea, mas apenas porque era agradável. Fácil até. Algo pelo qual você nunca teve que lutar nem para conseguir e nem para manter ― ela fazia todo o trabalho sozinha. E estava tudo bem. Você não pensava nela vinte e quatro horas por dia, nem sentia sua falta quando ela não estava ali. Ela era apenas uma namorada, afinal, não a sua vida inteira. Algo que você conseguiria superar e esquecer caso precisasse, seguir em frente.

 

Mas então você foi preso. E o mundo inteiro pareceu parar.

 

◆

 

Os anos na prisão foram horríveis. Nada era como nos filmes de tevê e no final você teve que lutar dia após dia para manter sua sanidade. Você estava acostumado com a liberdade de fazer o que queria quando queria e estar trancado em uma cela era praticamente como estar morto ― você se sentia morto às vezes. Enterrado vivo, o ar que ia pouco a pouco deixando o seu corpo e os órgãos que uma hora ou outra começariam a parar. Eram apenas dez anos, mas às vezes você sentia que morreria ali ― sozinho e esquecido. E essa a coisa que mais o assustava durante a noite. O pesadelo que estava constantemente se reprisando por detrás dos seus olhos, vez após outra.

 

E então você se agarrou a ela de uma maneira que nunca achou que fosse possível. Não só a ela, é claro, mas a promessa que ela havia feito a algum tempo atrás ― com direito a choro e juras de amor. Um amor que você sempre achou que estaria ali, ao alcance de suas mãos. Porque você não havia perdido nada, querido, apenas sua liberdade. E passou a ter essa doce, doce ilusão de que no final, quando as barras de ferro finalmente se abrissem e você voltasse a caminhar como um homem livre, o mundo inteiro ainda estaria a sua espera. Você teria Angie de volta e poderia recomeçar exatamente da onde havia parado. Era apenas uma pausa, uma pequena e irrelevante interrupção. E você passou a acreditar nisso ― você precisava acreditar.

 

E desde então não foi tão ruim. Dez anos se passam lentamente naquele lugar, mas o ainda tempo passa e é isso que importa. Os dias se arrastam aqui e ali e quando você percebe já passou uma década inteira preso naquele lugar, uma década inteira desperdiçada tentando permanecer na sua e não arrumar confusão. Exausto, cansado, mas vivo.

 

Livre.

 

Mas ela não está ali para parabenizá-lo quando você finalmente ultrapassa aqueles portões. Ela não está ali há muito tempo e talvez você devesse ter parado de nutrir esperanças anos atrás ― foram inúmeras cartas não respondidas, afinal ―, mas você não consegue. Porque parar significa desmoronar e ela foi a única coisa que te manteve inteiro por todo aquele tempo. Sem família, sem amigos, sem nada. Apenas ela.

 

Mas ela não está ali agora, você está sozinho.

E não faz a mínima ideia do que fazer a seguir; não faz a mínima ideia de como continuar a viver.

 

 

Porque você achou que tinha o mundo inteiro nas mãos, mas no final só possuía a si mesmo.


End file.
